


Forelsket

by mammonies



Series: Amaranthine [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Idols, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonies/pseuds/mammonies
Summary: ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆   𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐒𝐊𝐄𝐓: 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘶𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦  ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆In their smile, you see something prettier than the stars(The reader will always be gender neutral unless i specify it in the title and the tags will be updated as i add more chapters.)
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Amaranthine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! thank you for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> english isn't my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comments if i mess up anywhere.

Levi was basically vibrating while he waited for his turn to meet you. He had actually managed to get VIP tickets for your meet and greet which was surprisingly difficult considering the fact that you had debuted only 5 months ago. 

You, on the other hand were sweating bullets as you heard your name being called by fans who were already at the venue even though the event was supposed to start in 2 hours. 

For the next hour, you proceeded to stand in front of the mirror and practiced your smile, hoping it didn't look as awkward as you felt. 

You loved performing and you loved the people (and demons) who supported you but you felt very nervous about your first meet and greet. 

Levi couldn't help but join in the screams when you walked out and gave a smile and wave cause 𝙤𝙝 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙮

Levi was one of the first few in the line due to his VIP tickets and couldn't wait to take a selfie with you and show it off to all his followers. 

"Hi!" you smile at him as he walks up to you with a heavy blush covering his face. "I love your music and you remind me of the main character from 'I Met A Rookie Idol And Now We're In Love?!' " he blurts out before his face gets more red. 

"T-thank you—?" you manage to stutter out and reach out to shake his hand. Levi feels like he was back in heaven when he realises he's holding the hand of his favourite idol. 

You start to sign his album when you realize that you didn't know his name. 

"Please sign it for leviachan" he says and you can't help but smile at the cute nickname. And as you shake his hand and get ready for the next person, you notice the TSL keychain hanging on his phone case. 

"Is that TSL?" you blurt out and Levi can't believe his luck. His new favourite idol loves his favourite anime? He can't wait to tell his followers. 

"YES! " he exclaims. "My favourite is the Lord of Shadows" you say and his eyes light up. "My favourite thing is the dynamic between Henry and Lord of Shadows" he says and you feel yourself relax at the familiar topic.

Before you could continue, you feel the disapproving gaze of your manager boring into the back of your skull because you were holding up the line and you quickly scribble your personal twitter handle onto a piece of paper and hand it to him. 

Levi clutches his album and the piece of paper close to his chest. 

Maybe he just found his Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A, a normal person, falling in love with Person B, who's a rookie idol, being totally awkward during a handshake event.


End file.
